Everyone Runs Out Of Time
by ChewyLoon
Summary: The puppets never understood the lesson about time Tony the Talking Clock was attempting to teach them. For that, the talking clock must punish them for their ignorance. [One-Shot]


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

***cries hysterically for hours* tHERE'S A DHMIS CATEGORY. I AM CRY.  
**

***proceeds to flood the DHMIS category with a million fanfictions* Originally posted on Tumblr bUT SINCE THERE'S A FUCKIN' DHMIS CATEGORY I NOW KNOW WHERE TO PUT MY MILLIONS OF FANFICTIONS I WILL SOON MAKE**

* * *

Tony didn't understand.

He had just explained to them that there was nothing he could do to help their situation. Why were they still screaming? Why were they still begging? Could they not hear him?

The lankly wall clock was standing near the wall. He stood there, unmoving. His gloved hands were curled into fists and he was resting them against his legs. The talking clock's blank, bulgy white eyes scanned the area around him. They moved seamlessly. He tried to maintain a blank expression, but he couldn't help but let his mouth curl into a small unnerving smile. Other than that, he bore a disturbingly calm expression as he studied the horrific scene before him.

The room had gotten dark, and now bared a dark aura. The lights had become dim, and the room was starting to become lighted with a dull red that glowed throughout the room. Gore was everywhere. It caked the entire floor. Blood stained the carpets, the floor itself, even some of the wall. But it hadn't touched Tony yet.

Three puppets were before the clock. One of them was a tall red puppet, another was a green bird-like puppet, and then there was a yellow puppet, and personally the yellow puppet was Tony's least favorite of them all. All three of them remained in the same state, however. Decaying. Rotting. Dying.

Their repetitive screams of agony pierced the air. Despite there state, they still managed to be able to produce speech. They, mostly the yellow puppet, had begun to beg him to stop.

That was what confused Tony. He had just calmly explained to them that there was nothing he could do. They were acting like he was causing this, which he wasn't. Time was the thing causing it. Tony had been trying to teach them. He had been trying to warn them about time.

But, unfortunately, some are just unteachable. These puppets were definitely unteachable. And because they were unteachable, because they had failed to understand time the way Tony wanted them too, they were paying a price for it. They were getting what they deserved.

The unrelenting screams and begging continued. Soon, Tony got tired of it. He decided to speak again.

We watched them rot for a few more seconds before a deeper scowl suddenly crossed Tony's face. "Did you all not hear me the first time?" Tony said suddenly. His voice was bitter. "If not, I'll say it again. There's nothing I can do. I'm only a clock. I didn't cause what's happening here. So, stop begging me to stop something I can't stop." Tony muttered crossly.

The yellow puppet had fallen off of the chair by now. He was now bleeding profusely on the floor and sobbing as he body literally fell apart. "P-PLEASE!" The yellow puppet wailed.

Tony was unmoved by the yellow puppet's begging. His scowl deepened. "Are you deaf?" Tony growled. He suddenly stalked forwards in a stride towards the decaying yellow puppet. He towered before the hysterical puppet. The yellow puppet looked up at him. His eyes were glassy with tears and his mouth was gaped open in agony. "How many times do I have to say it? Stop begging." Tony demanded. The yellow puppet's body wracked about.

"S-STOP IT! P-PLEASE…!" The yellow puppet did it again. He kept begging.

Tony got annoyed. He frowned deeply. "Why are YOU the one begging? Why can't be like your two friends over there? Why, they're not begging. They're- Oh." Tony had lifted his head to gesture at the other two puppets, but he saw that they were dead now. Tony frowned. Those two had died faster than Tony had expected. He turned back to the yellow puppet.

"Strange. If you're friends are dead, you should be as well…" Tony mused softly. He blinked in thought. Suddenly, a realization hit Tony.

"Oh, my, look at the time! I do believe that it's time for me to end the lesson. I haven't the time to stay here any longer." Tony said in a chillingly cheerful tone. He looked down at the yellow puppet, who was still alive and writhing about on the floor. "Today is your lucky day, friend. Since I have to go now, I suppose I'll have to kill you right now so the lesson can be concluded." Tony said. The blue clock hummed a tune and turned away.

Ignoring the yellow puppet's continuous screams, Tony strode into the kitchen. He looked around for some knives. He had to make haste, he was about to run out of time himself. He had other things to do. He had a schedule to keep.

The clock soon saw a few large kitchen knives hanging off the wall. He promptly grabbed the largest knife and walked back into the living room. He lazily moved the knife about in his gloved hands. His shoes and a bit of his black legs had been stained with blood. He would have to find the time to wash it off later.

Tony saw that the yellow puppet was still alive. Tony blinked in surprise. "My, my, aren't you stubborn?" He chuckled.

He knelt before the yellow puppet. He stared directly into the puppet's bleeding eyes. "It's too bad you and your friends couldn't learn about time. I thought we were doing pretty good at first, but I suppose not. It's alright, though. Don't feel bad." Tony said briskly. He then gripped the knife tightly.

He smiled at the yellow puppet. "Who knows? Maybe someday we can try again." Tony said. He then lurched the knife forwards and dug it into the yellow puppet's throat. A choked, gurgling cry escaped the yellow puppet's bleeding mouth. His eyes grew impossibly wide. His body racked one last time before he went completely limp. Tony pulled the knife free and tossed it aside.

Tony The Talking Clock stood up and admired his work. He sighed and shook his head. "It's a shame, really." Tony muttered, staring at the corpses with bleak eyes. "But we can always try again some other time." He said. He then looked at his bloodstained gloved hands and smiled. It was fun while it lasted.

And so, the lesson ended. Everything went back to normal. Tony felt disappointed. He wished the puppet's would have gained knowledge of time. It's too bad they didn't. But Tony was sure that future lessons awaited them in the future. Perhaps they would do better in those lessons.

Tony hoped they LOVED their future lessons. And whatever they learned next, Tony wished them luck on it.


End file.
